


bad dreams

by messy_thoughts



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fluff, I have no idea what I'm doing, OTP Feels, but i think i did a good job?, i think? idk it's been awhile, mcdonalds, percabeth, post-tartarus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messy_thoughts/pseuds/messy_thoughts
Summary: just some fluffy percabeth.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	bad dreams

Percy lay strewn over his bed, Annabeth in his arms, undone laundry and studying books scattered across his messy room.  
The summer heat and broken AC meant the blanket they usually shared had long since been discarded. Annabeth’s laptop had been abandoned on the floor, though she hadn’t bothered to close it. Or perhaps she had forgotten. She could never quite remember the details of things when she was around Percy, though less because of his handsome features and more at the fault of his constant chirping for attention. In the end, he always got his wish.  
The night outside was either remarkably cloudy or remarkably polluted, or a combination of the two. Anyhow, the moon and stars were nowhere to be seen, instead replaced by the smoky mess that has already been discussed.  
The endless honking of cars and other vehicles which sounded far below the apartment aided to rid the illusion that the night belonged to them, words which so many deluded lovers found themselves uttering. The night belonged to tired night shift workers, to escapists, to regretful procrastinators, to overthinkers, to angry street cats, to insomniacs, to unruly children, to thieves, to the moon and the stars and  
the darkness.  
It was 3am when Percy woke up shaking and soaked in sweat. “Beth?” He said, his voice breaking. She mumbled something inaudible, her brows furrowing. When she opened her eyes it was barely a moment after she registered his shaking figure that she had her arms entangled around his sweaty neck, her face burrowed in his messy hair. “You’re okay. You’re okay.” She breathed, her lips brushing against his ear. “You’re okay.”  
“Are you okay?” He asked, his voice hoarse.  
She pulled away, sloppily pressing her lips to his forehead. She didn’t say anything for a few moments. “I don’t think any of us are.”  
He held her a little tighter. “Beth-“ His voice cracked, and a tear trailed down his cheek. “I’m sorry I couldn’t have done more.”  
She looked at him, concern framing every feature of her face.  
“If I’d realized the web was attached to your leg-“  
“Don’t.” She said, a tear making a way down her own face while she tenderly brushed the tears from his. “Don’t you dare blame yourself. You did absolutely everything you could, you went down to Tartarus with me, you beautiful, stupid, heroic boy. You don’t get to blame yourself.”  
Silence. “I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve you.” He muttered, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.  
She stroked his cheek with her calloused fingers. “Held up the sky? Rejected immortality? Fell into hell? Does that ring any bells?” She said, leaning forward to press her nose against his. “You’re mine, and I’m yours. That’s just how it works.”  
He leaned forward, his lips brushing against hers, a playful smile dancing on his tired face. “Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?”  
She gently pressed her lips against his. “Hurt more when I fell for you.”  
He head butted her softly, the same way you might imagine a cat rubbing it’s head against someone it loved.  
“Want to go for McDonald's?” He asked suddenly.  
She glared at him for a moment, and then turned around so he wouldn’t see the grin spreading on her face.  
He laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist. “Please?” He begged, to no avail. He perked up slightly, and she barely saw the mischievous smile dancing on his lips from the edge of her vision before she’d rolled off the bed, landing with a loud thump on the floor.  
“You.” She groaned, pointing an accusing finger at him. “Do not tickle me.”  
“I wasn’t going to.” He pouted, eyes widened in a pretense of innocence.  
“You so were.”  
He tilted his head to the side, grinning. “I won’t tickle you, then. Come back to bed. I want to cuddle.”  
“Liar.” She grumbled, but she climbed into his arms anyway.  
“You know you want to.” He remarked, his voice deep and seductive. She jerked backwards, and then punched him in the shoulder.  
“I do _not_ want McDonald's.” She said, followed by a glare. After a moment or two she rested her head on his warm chest.  
She felt him smiling against her cheek, and she snuggled a little closer against him. “I do love you, though.” She observed.  
He held her a little tighter. “Didn’t you say you’ve had a crush on me since we were twelve?”  
She pulled back slightly, taking a moment to turn and glare at him. “I take it back.” She said, drowsily burrowing her face in his T-shirt.  
“Then why are you cuddling me?”  
“Why not?” She countered, her voice muffled through the fabric.  
“Fair argument.”  
“T'is.”  
Quiet, for a little while. “I love you too, Beth.”  
“Mhm. You better.”


End file.
